


inside and out

by stxrksrxgers



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angry Peter Parker, Irondad, Protective Peter Parker, Sassy Peter Parker, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, not team Cap friendly, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrksrxgers/pseuds/stxrksrxgers
Summary: Peter has been living with Tony for a few weeks since May’s death, a couple of the avengers have something to say about it. Peter will not stand for this Tony Stark slander.





	inside and out

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is just a short little one shot i thought up, dont expect this to be a master piece look out for spelling/grammar mistakes!
> 
> please request shit to my tumblr or just talk to me im begging i need friends. its marvelmedicine

“So you essentially kidnapped a kid to go to berlin with you?” 

Peter wakes up, hearing yelling downstairs he jumps out of bed and grabs his web shooters if theres an intruder and crawls on the ceiling to where the yelling is coming from.

“Tony, Peter deserves better than you put him into the foster system at least he might get someone who cares.”

Peter stops dead in his tracks, first off Tony deserves someone better than me who basically cries almsot everyday. Second have they even been in the foster system in recent years, its shit. Like hell Tony would let me go into a foster home.

“The both of you dont know Peter like i do so please stop trying to make decisions for him.” Tony defends.

Peter crawls into the kitchen seeing the situation. Clint and Steve standing across Tony and Natasha and bruce standing to the sides not knowing what to do.

“Katniss please im pretty sure i have a better relationship with Peter right now than you do with your kids so dont come lecturing me.” Tony sneered

“Fuck you.” Clint goes in to punch Tony square in the jaw.

Peters spidey sense goes off to web up his hands, and jump in front of Tony.

“What the hell is going on?” He yells at Steve and Clint.

“Kid, cmon lets go-“ Tony tries to interject surprised that he actually protected him.

“No, because they think I would be better off with out you right?” 

Clint is struggling to get out of Peters webs Steve stepped back a few steps when Peter jumped inbetween them, Bruce is still watching stuck in place. Natasha is now near Steve if any other type of fighting breaks out.

“Tony saved me contrary to what you  
think, ‘Tony stark kidnaps a kid from Queens and names him Spiderman.’ a hell of headline am i right?” nudges his shoulder to Tony.

“I was a 15 year old kid running around in a onesie and goggles fighting muggers on the daily. Tony saw my potential and gave me a better suit so i dont die, took me to Berlin to fight you guys who were totally insane i doubt any of you except cap read the entire accords and just went along with his word but thats another conversation for another time.” Peter stops to study the both of them.

Steve tries to stop this argument before it gets worse.

“I think on both sides weve made pretty big mistakes.” Peter laughs.

“One side has made bigger, made yourselves criminals for fucks sake.” ignoring caps dissapointment of the use of language.

“No i know the type of pepole you are.” Peter directs Steve and Clint.

“Thinking you need to fix everything, that every little orphan kid cant think for themselves. Needing to jump into situations that dont need your input.” Peter paces angrily. Changing his eye contact from Clint to Steve.

“Im from the queens and thats the type of personality that will get you shot, you know what? go ask my uncle.” Peter laughs bitterly. Steve looks like hes about to say something then Tony jumps in.

“Pete please lets go.” Tony trying to end this before it gets worse.

“Clint please stop messing with the webs theres no way out it dissolves in two hours.” Peter says annoyed. The pure panic on Clints face Peter takes a mental picture so he can laugh about it later. “and no Tony they need to know that you are a better person than the both of them combined.” 

“try proving that Spider.” Clint says dissmisively to look like the web situation didnt fase him.

“Imagine saying you’re a better person when you think i should go to foster care what a fucking joke.” Peter turns to Tony whos holding back a smirk.

“Oops sorry.” Peter buffs up his chest to look like cap “Language.” ends it with a salute towards cap.

Tony lets out a chuckle. Steve looks livid knowing that Tony accepts that kind of behavior. Clint decides to go up to the bait again having no self control.

“Im pretty sure any foster home is better than old coca cola can over here.” He nods his head to Tony, whos smile on his face drops.

Natasha goes up to Clint and tells him to stop knowing theres no way he can come back from this.

“I doubt any of you except Tony knows this which isnt surprising, but yes i have been in foster care and believe me i would rather fucking kill myself than go back.” Bruce in the back isnt surprised knowing the horror of the foster system, The rest are taken aback. Natasha tried to hide it but you can still see the shock on her face.

“When my uncle died my aunt fell into some drinking problems and social workers caught onto it and sent me away untill may got better. I have went to three homes each one worst than the last, long story short i have gotten physically abused and close friends of mine raped in those ‘foster homes better than old coca cola can’ so i dont know if foster homes are better where you grew up but in the queens its pretty fucking brutal.” Peter directs the last part to Clint sounding disgusted. Clint pales and Steve knowing they went to far try to fix it.

“Peter son-“

“Dont call me son.” Peter replys hotly.

“What a joke the both of you are, had to get your heads set straight by a 16 year old kid.” Peter laughs. “How fucking pathetic, the both of you are ugly inside and out” Peter walks off. 

Bruce gets up also to go to his lab “serves you right.” he says unde his breath but loud enough to make sure everyone hears. Steve and Clint both shocked about Bruces input.

“Can we work on my science project Tony? I kinda forgot about it.” Peter changing his whole demeanor going back to awkard nerdy self.

Tony laughs catching up with his kid “Of course.” slinging his arm around Peters shoulder wondering how he got so lucky with his kid.


End file.
